<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And that how we ended up in Galar by Skittymon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819296">And that how we ended up in Galar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon'>Skittymon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Specord Secret Santa, Gen, and trauma, cause being stuck in another dimension for 6 months kinda sucks, emerald wants to piss of gold whats new, moon has anxiety, moon has lunala BECAUSE I SAY SO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon doesn't know a lot about her seniors compared to her sister. So when she asks for a gift idea for her secret santa, the answer isn't what she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon &amp; Emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Specord Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And that how we ended up in Galar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/gifts">Vex_ation</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry too much about it, Sister said. It’s just for fun, she said.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moon bit her thumb as she paced back and forth. Easy for her to say, she knew more about the Dex Holders than her. Moon didn’t know the first thing about this Emerald character, but she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one person at this exchange to give her secret santa a terrible gift. There’s no way she could deal with the embarrassment and look at her seniors with a straight face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon did her research, of course, but information on the Hoenn Dex Holder has been scarce in recent years. Emerald was the first person to defeat the original Battle Frontier, with the amazing feat of completing it in just a week. However, after that, information is barely existent. He appeared to be involved with the meteor incident that happened when she was just a toddler, but it seems the Devon Corporation tried to cover up everything revolving around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the little information she could find, Moon had the idea for giving him an item that his pokemon could hold in battle, but the worry that the prestige battler already had any of the items she could give him made her toss that option away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worrying too much about this, Ms. Customer Package,” Sun yawned over the video call.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon glared at her friend, “I can’t let our seniors think we’re lazy or inconsiderate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Sun muttered. Then a sigh. “Look, if you’re really that stressed over this whole thing, why don’t you ask Professor Samson Oak to ask his cousin for info on this guy. After all didn’t he, like, hand pick the original Dex Holders or something like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second for Sun’s words to sink in, but once they did, Moon stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. “Courier, that’s genius!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite trying to seem proud of himself, a blush came across the boy’s face. “Y-yea. But I’ll let you go then! I’m sure you’ll want to get in contact with this guy right away. I’ll see you at the party, Ms. Customer Package.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon didn’t watch the call end, she was already scouring through her drawers looking for Professor Samson’s information. It took her a few minutes diving through books and thesis about pharmaceutical practices to find the Professor’s business card, tattered and wrinkled from it being with her in Ultra Space for six months. She grabbed her Pokegear and entered the digits as fast as she could and then pressed the call button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few rings later, “Hello?” she heard through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Samson Oak!” Moon smiled, glad that she got through. “It’s Moon, one of the Alolan Dex Holders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Moon dear,” Samson replied fondly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been well, Professor,” Moon answered soundly. “I was actually wondering if you could help me with something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear, of course!” Samson's voice boomed through the Pokegear. “So what’s the topic of choice? I hope for my sake it’s not something poison related.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it’s-” Moon paused. In her haste after finding a solution to her problem, she didn’t connect that she’d be asking a world renown professor for help on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret santa</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. “... it’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samson remained silent and it took Moon checking her phone to see that the call was still going on. He really wasn’t going to say anything to make this easier on her. She came from the prestigious Berlitz family, a family of well-known scholars, and there’s an extremely likely chance that in the future she will be working with Samson on research… and this is her first ‘academic’ question to him. Great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if this is how it’s going to be, then gosh darn it she’s gonna be as diligent and posed as Bertlitz should be when discussing with a colleague. The young girl straightened her back, took a deep breath, and relished in the knowledge Samson couldn’t see her bright red face. “I’m sure you are familiar with the Dex Holders and are aware that I am one of them. Well, one of my Seniors, a Dex Holder from the Johto region, has sent us all an invitation for a holiday gathering, and we're tasked to provide a gift to a fellow Dex Holder of random choosing. Since I am one of the newest Dex Holders and your cousin created our group, I was wondering if you had any information on them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded as she bit her lip and clenched her sweaty hand. Her mind started racing. What if this was a bad idea? What if he didn’t have time for such a trivial question and showed disappointment in her? Would such a ridiculous question to a prestigious professor cause shame to the-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pffff- HAHAHAHA,” came Samson’s voice, startling Moon and almost making her drop the Pokegear. “So you need help with a secret santa assignment, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Professor,” Moon answered. “I apologize for contacting you for such a silly question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem at all, dear. I’m happy to hear you’re participating in events with your peers.” Moon could hear the smile in Samson’s voice and relaxed a bit in her seat. “So who’s the lucky trainer that gets the lovely Poison Maiden as their secret santa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon grabbed the invitation from Gold and skimmed it once more, “A trainer by the name of Emerald.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Emerald! A fine pick you got.” Samson replied. “And what do you already know about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a part of the Hoenn group of the Dex Holders, he was the first person to complete the Battle Frontier challenge in just a week, he’s one of the successors of Mega Evolution, and it seems he was involved in the meteor crisis that happened years ago.” Moon recited from memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samson hummed. “And yet nothing about that tells you much about his character.” Moon could hear the Professor sit in a chair before continuing. “You know, my cousin has titles for all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Titles?” Moon frowned in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A specific title that separates you from the rest of your peers.” Samson explained. “For example my dear, you are the Pharmacist for your skills in medicine for both humans and pokemon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said Pharmacist could see where the man was heading. “And what’s Emerald’s title?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is the Calmer for his ability to calm pokemon down. Before you ask, the boy achieves this by having soil samples of a pokemon’s native habitat. The nostalgic scent and feel of their homeland has a relaxing effect on pokemon,” Samson finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! Well that’s interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she should find a gift pertaining to soil samp-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me to give my senior </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirt </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a gift?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct!” Samson smiled. Then Moon heard voices in the background talking to Samson which resulted in the famous Professor sigh. “Duty calls. But good luck dear in your endeavor and do have fun with fellow Dex Holders! Take care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Profess-” The line was cut. Not that it bothered Moon, her mind still wrapping around the present she’d be giving her senior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan. “I should have just gone with a battle item.” Still, on the off chance Samson asks her later about the gift, she should go with his suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, how would you give someone dirt and have it look like a presentable gift? What dirt counted as good dirt? What if she just gave him a bad pile of dirt and he laughed in her face? And then her sister would be so embarrassed and Courier would laugh at her-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three, one, two, three</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Moon breathed and repeated to herself. A habit she picked up while in Ultra Space and she would end up spending days pondering about hopeless questions and send herself into a panic attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She continued the mantra until she couldn’t feel her heart’s pounding against her chest and her thoughts, while still present, weren’t overwhelming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, just think this through. What would count as good dirt?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Places he hasn’t been to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Places that can calm a wide variety of pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Places that can calm powerful pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through a mental list, Moon started to pick places that meet this criteria. Spear Pillar, the Great Marsh, Ancient Poni Path, and Mount Lanakila all came to mind. However, four samples didn’t seem to be enough as a gift. She needed something to make this gift unique and special (as special as you could make dirt). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon gritted her teeth in frustration as she went through the places she’s been once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sinnoh routes, the Alolan routes, Resort Area, the Altar of Sunne and Moone, Aether Foundation, and-   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could finish her thought, Moon was already rummaging through her closest, moving souvenirs from Alola and old plushies she hadn’t had the heart to throw away. Finally, under a Munchlax plush Diamond had gotten her when she was younger, she found it. The bag she used during her time in Alola, and more importantly: Ultra Space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had finally returned home from Alola, she threw all the clothes and her bag into the depths of her closet, hoping to never see them again. One, because they smelled, but more than that, having to wear the same things to the point that they were tattered and destroyed was one of  her biggest sources of anxiety while trapped there. If they hadn’t seen Nebby when they did, who knows how long their last pair of clothes would have lasted? And if both her and the courier had run out? Moon shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took everything out of the bag. The tattered clothes, extra pokeballs, arrows she didn’t use, some berries, and some test tubes. Finally, it was there, at the very bottom. Dirt from Ultra Space. Now she was actually some-what glad that Nihilegos would try to stick to her while she slept and caused her bag to get dirty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon beamed as she carefully placed the samples into one of the many test tubes she had. This should satisfy her senior and make her gift memorable. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Yet, as she stood at the party looking at her senior, who seemed apathetic about the party, she began to second guess her gift and wondered if it was too late to call Sebastian and have him bring a replacement gift. The secret santa gifts that she got a glance at seemed thoughtful and sentimental. If Emerald didn’t like her gift, not only would she seem like an immature little kid, but also Platinum’s sorry little sister. The more she thought about it, the more her chest started pounding and her thoughts becoming more erratic. Maybe this isn’t a good idea-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY MS. CUSTOMER PACKAGE,” came Sun’s voice from behind her. The shock from Sun’s voice caused Moon to lose her grip on her secret santa gift and haphazardly grab it again before it hit the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon then turned and glared at the boy, “Don’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, I’m sorry,” Sun replied nonchalantly, before breaking out into a cat-like smile. “So, you gonna give our Senior his gift now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I-uh.” A blush graced her face, embarrassed to tell her friend about her problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands were placed on her shoulders and Sun started to push her towards Emerald. “C’mon Ms. Customer Package, better to get it done and over with than spending the whole party worrying about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, Courier-” Moon panicked. Before she could fight back, the boy gave one final shove towards their senior and got said senior’s attention. Emerald looked at her perplexed, and when Moon turned to Sun for support, she noticed the boy was already halfway across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are?” Emerald spoke, bringing Moon’s attention back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she had seen photos of Emerald on the internet, she was still taken aback by his appearance. She has seen his photo uploaded by someone named Todd Snap when Emerald competed in the Battle Frontier many years ago. He was still the same height as he had been then, but his hair style had changed drastically. The stand up hair Moon had expected was now down and flowing. The more apparent change, however, came in his expression. The photos depicted Emerald as hot headed, proud, rambunctious, and even cocky, and while Moon can still feel pride coming from him, the hasty nature was nowhere in sight. Instead, she was met with a cool, calm, and collected Emerald.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald lifted his eyebrow in confusion and spoke once more, “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Moon,” Moon replied, doing her best to maintain eye contact and keep her face from turning red, “I’m your junior from the Alola region and your secret santa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re Platinum’s little sister then!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that wasn’t the reaction Moon was expecting. “You know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald nodded. “Platinum and I had a conversation before you came, since I wanted to know about the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. She brought you in passing and said you were here.” The Calmer let out a small laugh. “I can totally see the resemblance now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, there goes any attempt she had of keeping any red from her face in this conversation. “Th-thank you, Senior Emerald.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald waved her off. “But you were saying something about being my secret santa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Moon presented her senior with the wrapped gift, containing the uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>samples</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had spent an entire day figuring out how she was going to present it to her senior, considering the off chance that Senior Gold would make a spectacle of it and have everyone watch. All five samples were placed carefully in a fine red velvet box, with Emerald’s name sewn into the fabric. It had taken many of the Berlitz’s connections to get this box ready in time for the party but Moon was happy with how it turned out. “I hope you enjoy it, Senior Emerald.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, her senior didn’t seem impressed with this. Instead, he gave her a raised brow. “You didn’t have to get all fancy for this, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon felt heat rise on her face. “No no! It’s not fancy. In fact, it’s not that great at all.” Too far. Too far, back it up. “I mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> great, or I hope it is and I uh-” She wasn’t making this any better. “Please just open the box, Senior Emerald.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her senior didn’t have to be told twice. He opened the small red box and found the five test tubes instead. Curiously, he picked one up and read the label on the side. It felt like minutes for Moon until Emerald’s face once again burst into a smile, “Hey, it’s dirt! The Great Marsh...that’s in the Sinnoh region right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct, Senior Emerald. It’s the equivalent of Kanto and Johto’s Safari Zone.” Moon explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spear Pillar...Ancient Poni Path...Mount Lanakila,” Emerald started to read off. But once he got to the last sample his face became perplexed. “Ultra...Space?” His face shifted once more, this time to a hopeful expression. “As in Ultra Beast Ultra Space!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon nodded. “I’ve been there before and happened to end with some samples in my possession…?” The girl trailed off seeing her senior grab a Pokeball and throwing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out, Hoopa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mythical pokemon turned to the two trainers. Once its eyes were on Moon, it floated over to her and spun around. Before she realized it, Moon’s hand was in her bag reaching for one of her Pokeballs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed Decidueye’s Pokeball but before she could release it, she heard her senior cry out, “Hey, Hoopa knock it off! You’re scaring her!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoopa frowned but obeyed Emerald’s orders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still cautious, Moon asked, “Senior Emerald, why did you call out this Pokemon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple!” Emerald replied, turning to Hoopa. “Hoopa, make a portal to the Crown Tundra in the Galar Region!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Djinn Pokemon nodded, before taking one of the hoops off it’s ear and making it expand, becoming taller than both Emerald or Moon. When Moon looked through the large ring, she had expected to see the other side of the Christmas themed room they were in. Instead, she saw a frozen wilderness and a couple of Snover walking around, she could even feel the cold air coming from the hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard from Professor Oak that strange creatures have started appearing in this area and causing problems,” Emerald spoke, pulling Moon’s attention from the portal and back to her senior. “From what I’ve been told about them from Old Man Sam, it’s most likely Ultra Beasts. So, we’re going to test out this sample on them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that makes sens-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yea,” Emerald shrugged. “You know what these things look like. And Platinum told me you own a powerful Ultra Beast of your own, Luna-something. If by chance my Pokemon can’t take them down, your Ultra Beast can help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon shook her head. “But I saw Ultra Beasts remain calm in Ultra Space and not attack me! That should be proof that the soil should help them calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret from Moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Emerald turned away from her. “If you saw two other Dex Holders here being all affection towards each other, those are my friends and fellow Hoenn Dex Holders.” Moon had seen them. Joined at the hip at all times and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud. “While I love em, I can’t handle travelling with them, I feel like a third wheel sometimes, and the rest of the old Dex Holders are super busy and I don’t know the younger ones too well. So, I’ve never travelled throughout a region with another Dex Holder.” A blush graced Emerald’s face. “So I’d appreciate it, if you would come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of regret from Emerald.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a hand was on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to accompany you, Senior Emerald.” Moon smiled. And she meant it. A trip with her Senior with no impending worry about a poisoned Pokemon, region in danger, or doting sister and her friends around? It sounded like a dream come true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Thank you, Moon,” Emerald replied. However, in that moment the graceful smile on Emerald’s face quickly shifted to a mischievous grin that was reminiscent of the photos Moon had seen of a younger Emerald. “But first, we gotta get some food for our trip. C’mon, help me grab as much as you can from the snack table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald grabbed his junior’s wrist and walked over to the snack table provided by Gold. The Calmer started to grab a wide variety of different chips and candy, even Hoopa was grabbing things with hand his wasn’t using to hold the portal, and Moon just stared. “Well? C’mon, pick what you like!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon scanned the table and started to grab a few canned drinks, some fruits, and even a couple of sausages since she heard about its popularity as a mix-in for Galarian curry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what the hell are you doing!?” shouted a voice from across the room. Moon turned and recognized the man as Senior Gold. She was about to drop what she had in her hands when Emerald spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking the food on a trip of ours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That food is for the party!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this food is for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the party. Which we are, since we got your guilt tripping invitations. And since we both completed our secret santas, we can leave.” While Moon </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten her secret santa gift a bit earlier, she doubted Emerald knew that. He really must be mad about the invitations. Or wanted to anger Gold. Or both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Moon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald hopped through the portal first, and Moon turned to see Gold running over to her, yelling at her to drop the food. Well, Samson had told her to have fun here, and getting scolded by her senior seemed like the opposite of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped through the portal and saw Emerald’s gleeful face looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, she felt a little funny for worrying so much about her gift now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>